I Heart You Too
by MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster
Summary: "AND YOU COULDN'T HAVE JUST SAID IT OUT LOUD IN OUR WARM HOUSE!" Okay, definitely not the reaction Gray was hoping for when he showed Natsu his surprise. What's a poor guy to do when their boyfriend despises the cold? /Shounen-Ai Fluff, GrayXNatsu ONESHOT. Don't like it, don't read it.


**Title: **I Heart You Too

**Summary: **"AND YOU COULDN'T HAVE JUST SAID IT OUT LOUD IN OUR WARM HOUSE?!" Okay, definitely not the reaction Gray was hoping for when he showed Natsu his surprise. What's a poor guy to do when their boyfriend despises the cold?

**Warnings: **Shounen-Ai, fluff, OCC'ness.

**Pairing: **Gray/Natsu

**A/N: **I'm a person who actually adores the cold. It's the only reasonable excuse to stay in bed under those warm covers, drink hot chocolate, and just be a lazyass. Then I was debating with my friend on how winter is better than summer, and she told me how much she despised the cold...

And BAM!

This happened. I'd like to thank my lovely friend Lauren for the inspiration on how Natsu is portrayed in this story. I'd like to thank myself for how Gray is portrayed too :3.

Anyways, enjoy!

**_Me no own. You no sue._**

I Heart You Too.

. . .

If it's one thing he hated most in the world, Natsu Dragneel despised the cold with all his heart.

Okay, maybe _despised _and _hated_ are strong words. But he did have a very big disliking towards the low temperature of weather.

Not that he did have anything majorly life-threatening against it, besides the fact that it made him freeze his butt off, and the fact that his stupid lover was practically in love with it.

All the more reason to _dislike _it.

"C'mon Natsu! Stop hiding under the blanket like a hermit, and let's go outside."

Natsu, who was tangled in a mess of blankets on his bed, tried to find a way to get his head out to glare at the intruder, who so nicely interrupted his warm closure. He was slightly surprised to see Gray, Natsu's _stupid _lover, grinning down at him.

Natsu clicked his tongue. "What if I like being a hermit?"

Gray sweat dropped. "Seriously?"

The pink haired Dragon Slayer tried to sit up in his massive heap of blankets. "And, you're joking right? I'm freezing my butt off in this shitty weather and you want me to go out there?!" Natsu pointed a finger towards the window, which showed signs of snow falling.

"…Yes?"

Natsu stared at his boyfriend, completely dumbfounded. And Natsu thought _he_ was the idiot.

Apparently not.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Natsu snapped before diving back into his pile of blankets.

Gray sighed. "Look, I was just outside a few minutes ago and it really isn't _that_ bad."

No response.

The raven ran a hand through his hair impatiently. "And I really wanted to show you something."

Gray noticed the blankets move slightly and smiled. _Bingo!_

Natsu's response was quite hard to make out from under all those blankets, but Gray still managed to decipher the words 'What kind of something?'

Gray chuckled. "You'll have to come outside to see." He said before stretching a hand out to the heap on the bed.

Natsu removed the blankets from his face, before cursing under his breath and reluctantly taking his lover's outstretched hand to help with getting out from the tangled sheets. "This better be God damn worth it to make me go out in the cold." The Dragon Slayer growled.

That said, Gray suddenly found himself getting really nervous. Not exactly because of what Natsu said, but more for like if Natsu will like what he was going to show him.

Gray just smiled lovingly towards his boyfriend, while inwardly praying he would.

Natsu quickly ran to the dresser and got out all the jackets he could find, as well as three pairs of socks and ankle boots. Gray chuckled lightly at this. After all, wasn't this a bit much for just a few minutes of going outside?

But Gray did not voice out his comment, for just now the Dragon Slayer would jump back onto the bed and refuse to leave his warm home.

"Ready yet?"

Natsu got on his last boot and nodded reluctantly. Gray thought it was funny that Natsu looked like an over-sized eskimo with all those layers, but again kept his comments to himself. He grabbed Natsu's hand and headed towards the door.

. . .

"AND YOU COULDN'T HAVE JUST SAID IT OUT LOUD IN OUR WARM HOUSE?!"

Okay, definitely not the reaction Gray was hoping for when he showed Natsu his surprise.

"Well, I thought it would be more special like this!" Gray snapped before turning away, feeling slightly angered and hurt. In his defence, it really did seem like a sweet thing to do.

Natsu, sensing the hurt in his boyfriend's voice, felt kind of guilty at that. He really didn't mean to explode. But in his defence, he did mention that he really _disliked _the cold. Somehow though, Natsu himself didn't see that as a good excuse in this situation.

To Gray's surprise, Natsu had silently tip-toed over to the raven while his back was turned, and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. He turned to see Natsu's cheeks slightly pink, but a soft smile tugging at his lips.

Gray held a hand towards his now warm cheek, and stared at his boyfriend in confusion. "I… I thought you didn't like it…?"

Natsu quickly shook his head. "I never said that. It just kind of took me by surprise."

Gray stood, dumbfounded, not really sure how to respond to that. But lucky for him, Natsu didn't give him the time to do so.

"And besides, it's not every day my boyfriend writes the words '_I Heart You. I hope you'll be mine forever._' in the snow for me." Natsu paused, and smiled again. This time, grabbing Gray's hand and pulling him towards him for a warm embrace. "Before I forget to mention…I _heart _you too_._"

With that, Natsu closed the gap between him and his still dumbfounded boyfriend, for a kiss that they both would cherish forever.

. . .

_From that day on, Natsu didn't dislike the cold as much as he used to. In fact, winter had now become one of his favorite seasons._

_. . ._

**A/N:** I got in the inspiration for the scene outside when I looked at a picture my friend sent me doing the '_I Heart You' _with an actual heart.

Isn't it cute? :3

Also, just a note for anyone who doesn't get it: 'I Heart You' is basically saying 'I Love You'.

Annnnd before I get, I was thinking of starting a Gray/Natsu - Natsu/Gray Drabble series. I've already got a bunch written down, I just need to post my first one. I hope you guys will read it :)

Please review?


End file.
